Nossa História
by Dinha Prince
Summary: Severus Snape e sua filha Serena após a trágica morte da esposa. Shortfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos os personagens da saga "Harry Potter" pertencem a J.K. Rowling e a quem mais tiver direito, menos a mim.**

oooOOoooOOooo

Severus estava sentado na biblioteca quando a porta abriu e uma figura pequena, vestindo uma camisola chegando quase aos pés apareceu segurando um livro. Seu braço curto, esticado para alcançar a maçaneta. Os cabelos, desgrenhados, como eram os da mãe.

- Papai. – Ela o chamou com sua voz infantil.

Ele já tinha parado a leitura, ergueu os olhos.

- O que faz fora da cama a essa hora Serena? – Severus indagou colocando o livro na pequena mesa ao lado da poltrona onde o abajur repousava.

- Estou sem sono. Você pode contar uma história para mim? – a menina indagou.

- Claro. – O pai afirmou ao sinalizar para que ela se aproximasse.

Serena saiu em disparada até o pai que a pegou e a levantou no ar antes de sentá-la em seu colo. A garota gritou de alegria e isso não passou despercebido.

- Senhorita Serena. – A babá a repreendeu disfarçadamente ao aparecer por entre a fresta da porta.

- Não tem problemas Mary, pode deixar. – O sempre sisudo homem respondeu com um sorriso intruso.

A babá sentiu-se envergonhada pela falha, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou feliz por poder desfrutar de tal visão. O seu patrão, o senhor Severus Prince Snape sorrindo era algo raro de se ver e somente Serena tinha o poder de fazer isso com ele.

- Com licença. – Pediu antes de sair e fechar a porta com cuidado.

- Então? Qual será a nossa história hoje? – ele perguntou acomodando a pequena Serena em seu colo e pegando o livro da mão dela – Hum... deixe-me ver, A Tartaruga e a Lebre?

- É. – Serena respondeu fitando os olhos do pai, vendo-se espelhada neles.

- Posso começar? – Severus questionou.

- Papai, antes de começar a ler, conte a história da mamãe, de como a conheceu. – A filha pediu aninhando-se mais no colo dele.

Era sempre assim, quando Serena não conseguia dormir o procurava pela casa, onde ele estivesse. Chegava sempre com um livro pendurado na mão e pedia para que ele lesse, mas ao fim era a história dele e de Hermione que reinava. Serena tinha apenas quatro anos, mas a perda precoce da mãe a tornou mais esperta do que as outras crianças da sua idade. Hermione tinha sido assassinada quando Serena era apenas um bebê, foi em uma rua trouxa de Londres, na véspera do Natal, enquanto fazia compras. Alguns Comensais ainda soltos a renderam e iam seqüestrar Serena, porém Hermione reagiu e uma batalha ocorreu na via comercial. Mary, que já naquela época trabalhava para família, também reagiu, contudo, Hermione foi atingida por um _Avada_ bem no momento em que Severus apareceu. Ele ainda conseguiu vê o brilho da vida nos olhos caramelados dela. Hermione olhou diretamente para Severus e numa despedida silenciosa partiu e o que era vívido tornou-se opaco. A fúria do homem custou a vida dos quatro Comensais e por pouco ele também não matou os Aurores.

Depois da tragédia, sua vida tornou-se uma imensidão de apatia profunda e foi apenas Serena quem conseguiu trazê-lo do lugar distante no qual ele estava. Um toque, com apenas um toque, o ato de segurar o grande dedo do pai na sua mão minúscula, foi o milagre que a pequenina de um ano fizera na vida do homem. Ele voltou a trabalhar, a dedicar-se às pesquisas gradualmente e sua existência que tinha perdido um dos eixos foi preenchida totalmente por Serena que crescia em saúde e alegria.

- Papai? – a acordada garota o chamou puxando sua roupa.

- Por onde você quer que eu comece? – Severus perguntou.

- Do começo ora, da primeira vez em que viu a mamãe.

Severus a olhou levantando a sobrancelha para o tom da filha.

A menina riu, adorava quando o pai fazia aquilo. Ele assustava a muitos com aquele gesto, mas a ela não.

- Então vamos – falou abraçando-a mais, estava frio – a primeira vez que vi sua mãe ela tinha onze anos, cabelos como os seus, mas castanhos, e olhos que cintilavam como os seus, porém não eram negros.

- O nariz também, o nariz também. – Serena lembrou o pai.

- Ah, sim, o nariz também e essa mesma irritante mania de interromper-me. – Completou ao puxar o nariz da filha.

A garota riu em resposta. Os traços do rosto de Serena lembravam profundamente Hermione, mas os olhos e cabelos negros contrastando com a pele de alabastro devido à aversão dela pela luz solar deixavam claro que era filha de Severus Snape. O interesse pelo saber ela herdara de ambos, só tendo como identificar uma característica de Hermione quando a menina o interrompia durante alguma explicação ou quando seus olhos quase saltavam das órbitas diante de algo novo que o pai ensinava.

- Continua pai! – ela pediu chateada.

Severus a olhou, a filha não tinha dimensão do quanto àquela história significava para ele.

- Então, sua mãe foi escolhida para Grifinória, o que eu espero que não ocorra com você e na primeira aula de Poções ela mostrou...

- O quanto era Sabe-Tudo. – Os dois falaram juntos.

- Assim como eu né?

- Sim Serena, assim como você. Posso continuar? – indagou olhando-a.

A menina sacudiu a cabeça mostrando que sim.

- En...

- Pai, conte como foi a primeira vez que mamãe falou que o amava?

Serena não tinha jeito.

- Foi no sexto ano quando ela recebeu uma detenção bem merecida. Eu a pus para limpar caldeirões a moda trouxa e no fim a dispensei sem olhá-la.

- Assim como faz com a babá Mary. – A filha afirmou.

Severo tratou de ignorar o comentário de Serena e continuou.

- Ela era para ter saído, mas em vez disso foi até a minha mesa e parou. Ficou feito uma estátua, de braços cruzados encarando-me.

- E o que o senhor fez? – Serena adorava a parte que viria.

- Eu levantei a cabeça devagar, mostrando minha total indiferença pelo motivo que a levava estar ali. No pior tom que tinha perguntei: Por que diabos ainda está aqui senhorita Granger? – Severus ouviu a filha repetir baixinho a frase – E ela sem falar nada deu a volta na mesa e se aproximou, reagi levantando da cadeira e indagando o que ela estava fazendo.

- E ela continuou – Serena o cortou – Mamãe caminhou até o senhor e com carinho pegou sua mão.

Severus abaixou a visão em direção a filha.

- Sim e eu puxei a mão.

- Mas ela não soltou, né papai?

- Não Serena, ela não soltou. – Severus prendeu mais forte a filha entre seus braços, colando-a em seu peito.

- E... ahh... – um bocejo comprido da parte da menina - ... ela levou sua mão até o rosto dela. – O sono estava chegando.

- E eu senti a pele macia como a sua – seu dedão percorreu a bochecha da filha – Sedosa e quente, minha mão se encaixou tão perfeitamente ao rosto dela. – Severus suspirou tristemente e sentiu Serena ressonar, ela estava dormindo. Pegou a mãozinha que repousava em seu peito – E encarando-me sem o menor medo falou – a garganta secou e ele teve de engolir forte o que quer que tinha tentado sair – Eu te amo Professor Snape. – Apertou com carinho a mão da filha e de leve beijou cada dedo.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu o momento.

- Com licença senhor Snape. – Era Mary. Os olhos castanhos da babá sempre brilhavam ao ver o patrão e seu rosto sempre corava.

- Não precisa se preocupar Mary, eu a colocarei na cama. – Severus avisou.

- Precisará de mais alguma coisa? – a solícita babá perguntou.

- Não, pode se recolher.

- Boa noite, com licença. – Despediu-se antes de fechar a porta.

Severus trouxe Serena até seu nariz e sentiu o odor gostoso da filha, Mary era a responsável por isso. A babá era a figura feminina que Serena tinha como referência, a que poderia chamar de mãe. A senhora Williams, a cozinheira e a senhorita Richards, a empregada, eram muito amorosas, mas como Mary não tinha comparação. A jovem de vinte sete anos adotara Serena desde a morte de Hermione, estando ao lado da pequena em todos os momentos, até mesmo quando Severus não estava por algum motivo de trabalho. A avó de Serena era muito presente, assim como Ginevra Weasley, porém o amor que Mary demonstrava por sua filha superava o de todos. Ele não conseguia entender como uma jovem anulava-se tanto por alguém que não era de sua família. Até mesmo durante as folgas Mary estava em casa, raras às vezes a via sair com alguém e nunca escutara nada sobre namorados.

Serena se mexeu em seu colo, esticando-se e ele viu que era hora de colocá-la na cama. Num murmúrio apagou o abajur e levantou rumando para o segundo andar da casa.

oooOOoooOOooo

- Durma bem minha princesa. – Severus desejou ao dar um beijo na testa da garota que reagiu coçando o local.

Afastou-se e viu a filha pegar a companheira inseparável de sono, a boneca. Quase esmagou o brinquedo de pano. O homem sorriu e deu as costas para cama, porém ao chegar perto da porta ouviu algo.

- Mamãe!, olá mamãe!

Severus parou e virou-se, viu Serena sorrir, dormindo, chamando pela mãe como se tivesse vendo-a. Serena estava feliz. O pai saiu do quarto em silêncio deixando a filha passear pelo sonho.

Logo estava no seu quarto, amplo e confortável, um ambiente decorado conforme a vontade de Hermione. Tirou o terno, jogou-o sobre a poltrona, afrouxou a gravata e arrancou o sapato dos pés. Afundou no colchão que só não estava gelado devido à lareira que Mary tinha acendido. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione", pensava constantemente nela, sua mente girava em torno dela. Tinha de arrumar um jeito de diminuir isso. Levantou e foi para o banheiro, um banho e cama.

oooOOoooOOooo

****

N/A: Gostaram? Eu gostei dessa menininha! Bjoks, perdão pelos erros e até o próximo cap.^^


	2. Chapter 2

oooOOoooOOooo

- Bom dia. - A empregada cumprimentou.

- Bom dia. - Severus respondeu sem tirar os olhos do jornal. Ele não gostava de ler o Profeta Diário por causa das sandices publicadas, porém algumas colunas e reportagens ainda eram boas.

- Bom dia senhorita Serena.

- Bom dia Kate. – A menina cumprimentou informalmente.

- Serena, quantos vezes eu já falei que não quero você falando assim? - Severus a repreendeu.

- Não tem problema senhor. - A empregada declarou.

- Mary! - Severus chamou a babá de forma ríspida.

A mulher logo apareceu. A babá e a empregada trocaram um olhar significativo quando a solicitada entrou na sala.

- Sim senhor.

- Não estou gostando dos modos de Serena, por favor preste mais atenção nela. - Disse sem um traço de aproximação, nem parecia o homem da noite anterior.

- Sim senhor. - A babá falou submissa.

- Está dispensada.

E Mary saiu da sala.

Serena que tinha ficado em silêncio até aquele momento falou:

- Ela gosta de você.

Severus engasgou-se com o café, derrubando parte do líquido em sua roupa.

- Como? O quê? Da onde você tirou isso garota? - ele perguntou espantado enquanto se secava com o guardanapo.

- Mamãe me contou. - A filha respondeu entre um biscoito e outro.

Severus levou as mãos as têmporas pressionando-as.

- Serena eu já falei que não quero você falando esse tipo de coisa.

- Mas eu não estou mentindo pai! - a menina disse num tom acima que logo diminuiu assim que recebeu "a" olhada – Ontem estive com mamãe e ela perguntou sobre mim.

Severus estava ficando irritado, porém sabia que não podia descontar na menina sua raiva, os alunos da faculdade iriam sofrer.

- Eu disse que estava bem, mas que estava preocupada com o senhor.

Num _Evanesco _tudo estava limpo e seco novamente , o homem deu atenção a filha.

- Como? "Por Merlin que conversa era aquela?!" - Severus pensou após a indagação.

- É papai – ela tomou um gole de achocolatado – E quando eu disse para ela que você estava triste o rosto dela também ficou triste. - A voz da menina silenciou-se.

Severus sentiu um desconforto e ajeitou-se na cadeira.

- Ela disse que você está com saudade dela, que se sente sozinho. - Serena continuou sem perceber o que suas revelações causavam no pai. Levantou da cadeira e foi até o homem, pediu colo e recebeu – Não fique triste porque não tem a mamãe, eu gosto de você papai eu estou aqui. - A garota falou abraçando-o.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos Severus sentiu uma ardência quase esquecida em seus olhos.

- Tia Mary também gosta muito de você e quem me contou isso foi a mamãe. Ela falou que a tia Mary gosta muito de mim, como se eu fosse uma filha e que eu devo tratá-la com carinho e respeito.

Com dificuldade Severus conseguiu falar:

- Sim Serena, você deve seguir os conselhos de sua mãe. - Ele falou fazendo um afago no alto da cabeça da menina.

- Com licença, - Mary falou ao entrar outra vez na sala de jantar- Serena está na hora de ir para a escola.

Mesmo a garota sendo bruxa, Severus fazia questão que ela frequentasse uma escola mista perto de casa. O estabelecimento pertencia a uma antiga aluna Beauxbeton que tinha se casado com um trouxa. Além disso, Hermione sempre falara que a filha teria as duas formações para poder escolher em que mundo viveria.

- Tchau papai, não posso chegar atrasada. - A menina disse ao salpicar um beijo no rosto de Severus e descer do colo dele, porém antes de sair ela tinha que aprontar mais uma das suas – Pai, por que o senhor não fica com a tia Mary? Assim ficará feliz de novo. - Sugeriu apontando para babá, parada entre a figura paterna e a jovem mulher.

Mary sentiu seu rosto queimar e imaginou que estivesse tão vermelha quanto os cabelos de Ginevra Weasley.

A cara de pouco caso de Severus disfarçou em parte a sua vergonha e com todo seu auto-controle ele conseguiu suprimir a quentura do rosto. Com o melhor semblante de indiferença que tinha, ralhou com afilha:

- Serena, olha a falta de respeito, peça desculpas a senhorita Sttuart agora!

A menina ficou cabisbaixa e falou:

- Desculpe tia Mary. - Pediu.

- Não foi nada senhor. - Mary falou ao aproximar-se da menina e pegá-la pela mão levando-a em direção a porta.

- Serena! - Severus chamou a filha que já saía com a babá – Onde está o sorriso do papai?

O semblante triste da menina se desfez quando ela mostrou seus pequeninos dentes e correu para encontrá-lo. Mary sorriu junto com ela.

- Te amo papai! - ela falou ao apertá-lo.

- Eu também te amo minha filha. - Ele disse ao içá-la no ar. Toda sisudez se desfazia diante do sorriso de Serena, Severus não tinha como resistir aos encantos da menina.

A babá assistia emocionada a cena.

- Agora é hora de ir – ele disse ao colocá-la de volta no chão.

A garota correu deixando na sala de jantar Severus e Mary. A mulher já ia saindo quando o patrão a chamou.

- Senhorita Sttuart.

A babá estacou e virou-se.

Severus nunca tinha percebido como os olhos dela eram bonitos, vívidos e arredondados.

Mary ficou esperando que o patrão falasse, mas as palavras não vieram.

- Senhor?

Severus voltou de dentro dos olhos dela.

- Obrigada. - Ele agradeceu encarando-a, era quase Legilimência.

Mary se viu presa nos dois abismos que a sugavam para o profundo. Suas pernas não mexiam, sua voz tinha fugido, como ele sempre conseguia causar tal reação nela?

Severus lentamente andou em direção a babá, sem piscar.

Além do suor frio nas mãos, se apossou dela um mal estar no estômago e as pernas de Mary decidiram juntar-se aos galhos das árvores, tremeram, balançaram muito. Quando Severus parou a sua frente ela achou que fosse desmaiar, nunca estivera tão perto dele, o odor do homem e _de _homem atiçou seu olfato e ela arrepiou-se. Os fios de cabelo levemente repicados caindo por sobre a face, alguns indo em direção a boca; ah a boca...hum... sempre comprimida, quase uma linha fina preenchida por carne na medida certa. Mary não podia mais continuar com aquilo e fugiu dos olhos dele ao abaixar a cabeça, contudo, mordeu o lábio inferior e com isso sua máscara de segurança caiu.

Era verdade, Snape constatou. O que filha tinha dito era verdade! Mary realmente gostava dele. Mesmo tendo se afastado no universo amoroso desde a morte de Hermione, não tinha desaprendido a reconhecer uma mulher apaixonada quando os sinais estavam todos diante dos seus olhos. Diferente da esposa que fora ousada, corajosa, Mary era tímida e caso sua filha não tivesse falado ele nunca perceberia. A babá não passava de mais uma funcionária para ele.

- Tia Mary!

Eles ouviram Serena gritar da porta da sala.

- Diga para Serena que não quero ouvir mais nenhum grito dela.

Severus avisou e saiu.

- Acalme-se Mary, acalme-se Mary, acalme-se Mary! - ela repetiu baixinho para si mesma e aos poucos seu corpo foi voltando ao normal.

- TIA MARY!

O outro grito da garota fez as pernas trêmulas da babá se mexerem.

oooOOoooOOooo

Quando Severus chegou a casa, já tarde, o som alto de algo que ele não conseguia entender ressoava por todo ambiente. Crispou os lábios em desaprovação e subiu as escadas. Seus passos sempre silenciosos foram substituídos pelo som pesado de quem pisava firme, apesar de calçar as botas de couro de dragão italiano que eram as mais leves. Abriu a porta do quarto e num feitiço não verbal o barulho cessou.

- Pai! - Serena chiou da onde estava, sentada em cima das pernas, de costas para babá que fazia uma comprida trança em seus cabelos negros.

- Eu já falei que não quero música alta dentro de casa, isso parece um hospício e enquanto a senhorita não cumprir minhas ordens ficará sem o direito de ouvir nada!

Serena não gostou, cruzou os braços, emburrou a cara e um bico cresceu em seus lábios.

- Serena! - Mary chamou baixo a atenção da menina próximo ao pequeno ouvido.

Um muxoxo da parte da garota e ela virou ficando de costas para o pai.

- Serena! - outra reprimenda por parte da babá.

"Mimo demais que você dá!", a voz da consciência ralhou com ele e Severus teve de concordar. Entristeceu-se por não impor os limites necessários a filha, uma mãe fazia muita falta! Hermione fazia muita falta. Saiu do quarto sem falar com Serena.

Quando porta fechou Mary não ficou calada.

- Serena que feio! Isso é coisa que se faça com seu pai? Ele gosta tanto de você. Ora!

Serena olhou para babá, o cenho franzido, as sobrancelhas quase juntas.

- Você não é a minha mãe!

A menina gritou e levantou, bateu a porta ao sair do quarto correndo.

Mary ficou parada com o pente na mão.

oooOOoooOOooo

Mary chegou perto da porta um pouco aberta e ouviu o choro de criança; "Serena", pensou. Sem fazer barulho entrou no ambiente a passos leves. Era um quarto onde seu patrão guardava os pertences de maior importância da senhora Prince, os quadros. Hermione tinha pintado muitos quadros; depois do casamento descobrira uma nova paixão além dos Feitiços. Para onde quer que olhasse Mary via as imagens que os pincéis da mulher retrataram: Hermione e Severus, alguns amigos como o famoso Harry Potter, Rony Weasley, Vitor Krum entre outros; a gravidez, a família reunida e muitas telas com Serena ainda bebê. Mary encontrou num canto a pequena chorona, encolhida. Abaixou-se ao lado da menina e a chamou:

- Serena.

Ficou esperando a garota olhá-la, mas Serena não o fez, afinal ela era uma Snape afinal. A mão amorosa pousou sobre os cabelos negros penteados e com carinho começou a cantar:

-_ Brilha brilha estrelinha_

_quero ver você brilhar_

_faz de conta que é só minha_

_só pra ti irei cantar_

_Brilha, brilha estrelinha_

_Brilha, brilha lá no céu_

_vou ficar aqui dormindo_

_pra esperar Papai Noel._

Ao fim da canção, Serena estava de frente para Mary com seus olhos cor de azeviche vermelhos de tanto chorar. Mary abriu os braços e a menina aceitou o convite. Jogou-se no colo da babá chorando forte.

- Tia Mary, eu quero a minha mamãe!

A babá engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta, era dezembro, a festinha de Natal na escola de aproximava e Serena sempre ficava mais sensível em datas festivas que requeriam a presença de Hermione.

- Por que eu não tenho a minha mamãe? - a menina perguntou chorando por entre a roupa de Mary.

- Calma, calma – a babá falou acariciando a cabeça da garota – Tia Mary está aqui.

A mulher sentiu quando os braços curtos e as mãos pequenas enlaçaram sua cintura. Olhou para trás e viu Severus do outro lado da porta.

oooOOoooOOooo

Quando Mary desceu Severus estava jantando.

- Desculpe interromper senhor, mas só vim avisar que senhorita Granger está dormindo.

Uma dor pontiaguda na alma de Severus ao ouvir o forma como a filha foi chamada.

Mary percebeu a falha e tratou de retratar-se.

- Desculpe senhor eu...

- Não precisa se desculpar senhorita Sttuart, por favor acompanhe-me. - Ele pediu ao levantar da mesa e sair da sala.

Assim Mary o fez e ambos foram até o escritório de Snape. O homem segurou a porta para que Mary pudesse entrar e depois de fechá-la caminhou para trás da sua mesa.

- Sente-se por favor. - Sinalizou para que a babá se acomodasse na cadeira vazia. - Agradeço outra vez a senhorita pelo que faz pela minha filha.

Mary iria interrompê-lo, porém a mão de Severus a impediu.

- Sei que não se importa, contudo sua dedicação para com Serena vai além do que é pedido a sua função. A senhorita a trata como se fosse sua filha, sou ciente de que sente amor verdadeiro por ela.

A babá não tinha o que falar, era verdade.

- E venho pedir um favor em nome desse amor. A senhorita se importaria de acompanhar-me a festa da escola de Serena? É para que ela possa além do pai ter alguém que ela gosta e seja da sua convivência. Eu poderia chamar a madrinha, mas acredito que o Potter não ia gostar nenhum pouco.

Mary estava congelada.

- Senhorita?

oooOOoooOOooo

_- Mamãe! - Serena falou eufórica ao correr em direção a Hermione._

_A morena a pegou e a abraçou com amor._

_- Minha filha, que saudade! - declarou e sentiu uma energia estranha em torno de Serena – Filha? Filha? O que você tem?- indagou._

_- Mamãe, sinto tanto sua falta – a garota explicou chorando e apertando as costas da mãe com suas mãozinhas vorazes – Por que foi embora?_

_Hermione afastou Serena do seu ombro para poder contemplá-la, enxugou as lágrimas fujonas._

_- Minha filha, mamãe não teve escolha, já lhe expliquei e também já disse que sempre estou com você._

_- Mas, eu só posso encontrá-la quando durmo! - exasperou._

_- Enquanto está acordada também, porém não consegue me enxergar com esses olhinhos inquietos. Tente sentir-me. - Hermione pediu ao apontar na direção do coração da garota._

_- Mãe eu quero abraçá-la de verdade e o papai também sente falta de você._

_O semblante de Hermione mudou de tranquilo para preocupado._

_- É... o seu pai, meu Severus, ele realmente sente muita falta de mim._

_- Viu mamãe, volte para nós! - a menina insistiu._

_Hermione sorriu diante da inocência da filha._

_- Eu não posso minha filha, eu não posso. - Ela respondeu e deu um beijo na menina – Porém, sua mamãe fará algo para melhorar a vida de vocês, pode deixar._

_- Palavra de menina? - a garota falou esticando o dedinho._

_- Palavra de menina! - Hermione confirmou ao unir seu mindinho ao de Serena e sorrir._

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Gostaram? Essa garotinha é uma fofa mesmo!! Quase chorei na parte em que ela chorou por causa da mamãe U_U O que será que Mione fará hein? E a senhorita Mary, vai aceitar ou não? Lembrando, termina no próximo cap!u_u...rs...**

**Bjoks para a Snapete Shey *-*, Coraline D. Snape, Mara, Afrodite ^^, Jan ^-^ Nath, a todos da comu "Minhas Fanfics Severus Snape" e os que colocaram a fanfic no alerta. Sorry pelos erros.**


	3. Chapter 3

oooOOoooOOooo

- Senhorita Sttuart? - Severo indagou outra vez aguardando a resposta.

Mary piscou mostrando a ele que ainda estava ali e viva. Fez o máximo de esforço para não enrubescer.

- Bem... eu... eu fico lisonjeada com o seu convite senhor. - A babá finalmente conseguiu responder.

Severo soltou um suspiro aliviado. Não tinha feito nada de errado. Relaxou a postura ereta chegando um pouco mais para trás na cadeira até suas costas encontrarem o encosto aveludado.

- Fico feliz que a senhorita tenha aceitado, isso fará muito bem a Serena, ela precisa dessa sensação familiar tão ausente desde a partida de Hermione. - Declarou.

A chama da esperança que tinha acendido uma fagulha no coração de Mary apagou. Era somente por causa de Serena que ele a tinha convidado, nada mais do que isso. A babá pela primeira não fez o mínimo esforço para esconder sua decepção. Seus olhos perderam o brilho, sua cor esvaneceu e seus ombros murcharam como uma flor.

Severo percebeu a mudança de comportamento mas nada comentou.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa senhor? - ela indagou submissa ao levantar.

- Não senhorita, pode se retirar. - Ele respondeu.

Com um meneio Mary saiu fechando a porta com cuidado.

Severo ficou observando o vazio diante da ausência da babá. Quando disse a última declaração ele sabia o quanto aquilo feriria o coração apaixonado de Mary e essa era sua intenção, magoá-la para que toda e qualquer esperança fosse suprimida, extirpada; afinal não queria mais ninguém além da mulher que ainda amava. Snape pegou o porta-retrato no qual tinha uma foto dos dois abraçados, ele por trás da esposa agarrado a cintura ligeiramente redonda devido a gravidez e um sorriso aberto, com todos os dentes perfeitos dela e tortos dele aparecendo. Um riso ligeiro na forma de um suspiro quando Hermione acenou para ele. Mary realmente não tinha chance.

oooOOoooOOooo

- Chorando de novo por causa dele? - Kate brigou com Mary parada da onde estava, no batente da porta.

Mary a olhou, porém não respondeu, apenas fungou e enxugou as lágrimas.

- Por que você não parte para outra? É nova, bonita, não sei por que insiste em gostar de um homem que é apaixonado por uma defunta!

- Não fale assim! - Mary brigou com Kate.

- Não fale assim! - Kate a imitou com uma voz infantil – Ah!, por favor, deixa de ser boba! Pare de ficar chorando por quem nem sequer pensa em você, nem pensa! - a empregada falou com seu ar de sabedoria.

Mary cansou dos sermões, levantou da cama e empurrou Kate para fora do seu quarto para depois fechar a porta. Ficou encostada de frente para superfície de madeira pensando no que a colega tinha falado e concluiu o óbvio, Kate não estava errada. Com raiva de si mesma, Mary enterrou o rosto nas mãos e chorou mais.

oooOOoooOOooo

A noite estava fria, Severo acreditava que era a mais fria desde que o clima tinha tornado-se louco. No início de novembro a neve já tinha dado as caras deixando a paisagem lindamente branca e congelada. Contudo, ninguém estava aventurando-se a encarar às noites frias e Severo era uma dessas pessoas, não depois que descobrira o calor nos braços de uma grifinória. Debaixo do edredom no quarto aquecido pela lareira o solitário homem dormiu.

.

.

.

_Uma praça e apenas um banco, nada mais. Severo não sabia onde estava e seus olhos tentavam com esforço achar algo familiar, mas nada aparecia. Era uma rua sem casas, sem gente, apenas asfalto e calçada; e no fim uma praça com um banco. Por trás do banco surgia um vasto campo coberto por pequenas margaridas de pétalas brancas. Apesar de o local ser estranho e inabitado, Severo não sentia nenhum tipo de receio ou ameaça; ao contrário, toda atmosfera o agradava, o atraía, ele não conseguia resistir. Sentindo em seu peito uma sensação de conforto que há muito se fora, caminhou até o banco e a visão do campo de margaridas era mais bonita de perto. O vento fazendo-as ondular, um mar branco e amarelo diante dos seus olhos. Seu pijama de seda negro tremulou conforme a brisa, seus cabelos também acompanharam o sopro e seus pés descalços agradeceram por pisarem a grama._

_- É lindo._

_E a pele sempre quente dela o tocou, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele._

_- Hermione – Severo quase assoprou o nome da amada ao virar-se para vê-la depois de tanto tempo. Após a morte da esposa Snape tinha sonhado com ela poucas vezes. Levou a mão da mulher até a sua boca e através dos lábios sentiu a textura da pele da qual sentia tanta falta – Não mudou em nada – ele balbuciou enquanto roçava a boca contra as costas da mão dela. Tinha tanto tempo que não experimentava aquela maciez._

_Hermione riu e pousou sua mão livre no rosto dele, o polegar fazendo círculos carinhosos na pele sempre fria._

_- Você não mudou em nada – ela constatou com seus olhos cor de chocolate sobre o homem de negro – Até nos sonhos você está de uniforme – zombou do pijama que mais parecia a roupa que ele usava quando ainda era Professor de Hogwarts._

_- Se eu soubesse que encontraria você vestiria algo melhor. - Severo rebateu encontrando os olhos dela – Há quanto tempo... - as palavras foram sugadas para dentro do abismo que residia no coração de Snape. Há quanto tempo ele esperava por aquele encontro._

_- Gostou das margaridas? - ela indagou sem fugir do olhar dele._

_- Sim. - Ele respondeu e avançou para abraçá-la._

_Hermione recuou._

_Indignação da parte dele que a fitou interrogativamente._

_- Severo você não pode continuar vivendo assim._

_Ele sabia onde ela estava querendo chegar, mas não tinha a mínima vontade de tratar de tal assunto._

_- Hermione, eu estou bem. - Afirmou._

_- Mentira, você sabe que é a mentira mais feia que já tentou me contar._

_Ele a respondeu com um bufo e virou o rosto como uma criança enraivecida._

_- Sevvie – docemente ela o chamou e num avanço curto estava encostada no tecido escorregadio que cobria o corpo do esposo – Não faça isso com você, não faça isso com Serena. Vocês têm direito a felicidade!_

_- E o que você quer que eu faça Hermione? - ele indagou num tom mais alto do que o de costume ao despejar seus olhos lacrimosos sobre ela – E...O...QUE...VOCÊ...QUER...QUE...EU...FAÇA? - questionou outra vez entregando a ela cada palavra envolvida em mágoa. - Você quer que eu arranque do meu peito todo amor que sinto por ti? Você quer que eu apague da memória cada sorriso seu que ficou gravado? Você que eu extermine da minha vida cada vez que você tremeu em meus braços quando se entregava a mim? - ele afastou-se dando as costas para ela._

_Hermione não tinha o que responder. Abaixou a cabeça em silêncio._

_- Eu sou feliz Hermione – Severo falou contemplando as margaridas que dançavam conforme o vento – Cada lembrança que trago dentro de mim alimenta minha vontade de viver - ele virou - Você vive dentro de mim e em cada característica de Serena. - A voz era alegre._

_A mulher riu timidamente._

_- Cada irritante pergunta que ela faz, e não são poucas. - Crispou os lábios em desagrado._

_Hermione riu mais._

_- Cada vez que ela me deixa sem resposta para os argumentos mais absurdos que aquela imaginação fértil encontra._

_Uma gargalhada discreta._

_Eles se aproximaram mutuamente. O dedo indicador dela foi para o nariz aquilino dele, descendo devagar até chegar à ponta._

_- Ela é tão inteligente quanto você. - Severo falou antes de capturar o dedo dela com a boca._

_Hermione deu um grito e riu mais e uma trilha de beijos começou no seu dedo e foi descendo pela mão, antebraço, braço, ombro até chegar ao pescoço onde ele perdeu-se. A mulher gritou mais alto quando ele lhe deu uma mordiscada._

_- O cheiro dela é ig.... - a voz abafada._

_- O que?_

_A boca do esposo abandonou seu pescoço._

_- Eu disse que o cheiro de Serena é igual ao seu._

_Hermione não esperou mais nada, agarrou o marido e beijou a boca da qual sentia tanta saudade._

_- Nossa para uma morta você está bem viva! – ele brincou._

_- Você esqueceu que estamos em um sonho? - ela rebateu._

_- Que eu gostaria que não acabasse._

_Tristeza nas palavras dele._

_- Severo – ela disse ao dar-lhe um beijo e abraçá-lo – Não fique assim – pediu ao descansar a cabeça no tórax dele._

_O vento fez as margaridas bailarem novamente e algumas delas soltaram suas pétalas no ar._

_Margarida com pétalas brancas era o símbolo do amor deles. Severo soube desde o momento que vira o campo que Hermione estaria por ali, pois somente para a única mulher que amara tinha dito o significado daquela flor: você é tudo para mim._

_._

_._

_._

A voz de Serena o acordou.

- Papai!

Quando abriu os olhos, ainda um pouco zonzo, a garota já estava debaixo do edredom agarrada a ele.

- Bom dia para você também Serena – a respondeu com a voz mais grossa do que o normal e esfregando os olhos – O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?

- Perdi o sono.

- Perdeu o sono às seis da manhã? - ele argüiu. Seus tempos de ficar em claro durante a madrugada estavam enterrados num baú.

- Tive um pesadelo – ela murmurou agarrada ao pai.

- Que tipo de pesadelo? - a curiosidade de Severo foi atiçada.

- Sonhei que entrava no seu escritório e via você e tia Mary brigando. Ela chorava muito e ao saindo da sala disse para mim que iria embora.

A voz chorosa da filha fez Snape engolir em seco. Sua mão grande procurou a cabeça da filha para fazer um carinho.

- Fique despreocupada, isso não vai acontecer. Fique aqui com o papai e terá excelentes sonhos.

Ele aconchegou a filha mais para perto do seu corpo e envolveu-a num abraço afetuoso, logo ouviu o ressonar da menina. Seus olhos ficaram abertos enquanto seu cérebro pensava no sonho com a falecida esposa e a notícia de Serena.

oooOOoooOOooo

Domingo de neve e Serena cismara que queria ir ao shopping ver Papai Noel. Estava agitada desde que pulara da cama do pai, tanto que não foi preciso Mary apressá-la no banho ou escolher suas roupas, a menina sabia muito bem o que vestiria e quando Severo e a babá menos esperavam a garota já estava pronta aguardando-os no hall de entrada.

- Serena, onde você estava? - indagou Mary ao encontrá-la com a mão na maçaneta.

- Tomei café na cozinha. - Ela respondeu com a boca marcada de iogurte.

Seu pai vinha descendo as escadas quando viu a cena que o emocionou. A babá limpando os lábios da menina com os dedos, exatamente como Hermione faria.

- E vai sair com essa boca...

- Papai! Vamos ou chegaremos atrasados!

A frase de Mary foi cortada e ela virou-se ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia senhor. - Cumprimentou o patrão sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

Severo parado a frente dela respondeu num murmúrio e pegou a mão da filha.

Mary virou-se para voltar para cozinha quando...

- Senhorita Sttuart, poderia nos acompanhar até o shopping?

A babá fitou o chefe parecendo que estava olhando para um estranho.

- Mas...

- Serena está crescendo e eu não tenho disposição física para ficar correndo atrás dela. Importar-se-ia de nos acompanhar?

Mary não conseguia resistir àquela cara de indiferença e àquela sobrancelha arqueada. Apesar de ser um convite para tomar conta de Serena ainda assim era um convite, ele nunca a tinha chamado antes, sempre ia sozinho com a menina.

- Tia Mary anda! - Serena exasperou batendo o pé.

- Serena! Olha os modos. - Uma reprimenda do pai.

- Eu vou buscar o meu casaco e a minha bolsa e já volto. - Mary avisou.

- Estaremos aguardando a senhorita no carro. - Severo informou ao girar a maçaneta.

oooOOoooOOooo

- Nossa, a tia Mary está demorando! - Serena reclamou no banco de trás.

O pai virou para encontrá-la.

- Eu não estou gostando dos seus modos mocinha, trate de ser menos impaciente – voltou-se para o volante – Gostaria de saber de quem você herdou essa característica. - Resmungou.

- Do tio Harry! - a menina respondeu rindo ao balançar as pernas.

Severo bufou. Só faltava isso, ter uma filha com alguma característica que lembrasse ' o escolhido'. Viu Mary aparecer na porta e sair correndo atravessando na frente do carro e se dirigindo para parte de trás onde Serena estava.

- Senhorita Sttuart, tenho aspecto de motorista? - Severo inquiriu olhando-a pelo retrovisor quando ela entrou.

- Não senhor, mas é que...

- Então trate de vir aqui para frente.

Mary não se mexeu.

- Isso é uma ordem!

A mulher levantou um pouco indecisa, mas o fez.

- Senhor Snape o que a vizinhança falará?

- Eu estou pouco interessado no que essas fofoqueiras que ficam escondidas atrás da cortina falarão. - E deu a partida no carro.

Serena no banco de trás ria da cena.

oooOOoooOOooo

Severo caminhava de mãos dadas com Serena que estava de mãos dadas com Mary, pareciam mais uma família no shopping dia de domingo. Lancharam na praça de alimentação, visitaram o Papai Noel, foram às lojas de brinquedos, de roupa infantil e também de roupas masculinas. De tanto a filha insistir Severo resolveu renovar seu guarda roupa. Mary não foi deixada de fora e ganhou o que Snape chamou de lembrança, um par de sandálias que ela pôde escolher proibida de olhar o preço. Finalmente chegaram à parte do shopping que Serena gostava mais do que a praça de alimentação, o parque. Os pais pagavam para deixar seus filhos brincando durante uma hora sem precisar se preocupar, pois os monitores tomavam conta das crianças. Severo e Mary sentaram numa mesa próxima para observarem a menina.

- Ela adora vir aqui, toda vez que chega a casa conta para mim como foi andar em cada brinquedo. - A babá falou enquanto observava a menina.

Severo olhou o rosto da mulher e viu a alegria em cada centímetro da pele enrugada num sorriso.

- A senhorita nunca pensou em casar e ter filhos? - inquiriu sem pensar se estava parecendo íntimo demais.

Pega de surpresa pela pergunta um tanto quanto indiscreta para o padrão snapeano a babá demorou a responder.

- Bem... eu na verdade não tenho pensado muito nisso. Agora estou mais focada no trabalho.

- Mas, eu não acho que cuidar de Serena seja algo que tome todo seu tempo. Admito que minha filha seja uma menina agitada, porém anular sua vida não é a melhor maneira de manter um emprego. - Severo rebateu e tomou um gole do chocolate quente.

Mary não estava entendendo o rumo daquela conversa.

- Senhor Snape por que me está perguntando isso agora?

Sim!, ela finalmente tinha tomado coragem e perguntado a ele, queria saber a verdade.

Snape jogou os fios negros para trás dispensando um charme despretensioso que não passou despercebido para Mary. Pela primeira vez a babá sentiu-se mulher diante dele e não uma envergonhada por causa do sentimento que nutria pelo chefe. Ela ficou aguardando as palavras enquanto Severo escolhia cuidadosamente o que falaria.

- Senhorita...

Ela o interrompeu.

- Por favor, me chame de Mary.

Espanto da parte de Snape.

- Então...Mary – ele falou – Somos adultos o suficiente para saber o que acontece entre...entre... - a mão tomou o lugar das palavras indo e vindo na direção de ambos.

- Eu gosto do senhor. - Mary falou de uma só vez, mas sem ser corrido. Estava calma, tranqüila, demonstrando uma segurança nunca antes vista. Nem parecia a babá de comportamento quase adolescente sempre que o via – Eu gosto do senhor. Amo-o como nunca amei nenhum homem.

Para não parecer sem palavras, Severo engoliu mais um dose do chocolate, não tão quente agora, e acenou sorrindo para Serena que o gritava.

- Eu...eu não esperava ouvir esse tipo de declaração.

- Deve ser porque eu sempre fugi de mim e muito mais do senhor.

- Por favor, você – ele pediu.

Ela assentiu.

- Não alimento esperanças. Sei o quanto ainda ama sua falecida esposa, só quero que me permita continuar a trabalhar para ti e conviver com Serena; ela faz parte da minha vida.

- Tia Mary! - a menina gritou e mandou um beijo.

Mary respondeu sorrindo e enviando outro beijo para garota.

- Eu sei disso, nunca teria coragem de afastá-la de você.

- Isso para mim já basta – disse satisfeita.

Um riso sarcástico da parte do homem.

- Você me faz lembrar alguém. - Ele disse vagamente sem deixar pistas.

- Alguém como você? - ela perguntou antes de beber seu suco.

Severo tentou conter o divertimento ao ver uma Mary tão solta, mas não obteve sucesso.

- A senhorita está realmente me surpreendendo!

- Meu contentamento lembra um sonserino que cresceu em meio ao esquecimento e se tornou um reconhecido Mestre de Poções e também, infelizmente, um Comensal da Morte.

O semblante de Severo se fechou.

- Porém o destino guardava algo de bom para esse misterioso homem. Uma aluna, uma jovem insistente e corajosa o suficiente para encarar os muros gélidos da fortaleza onde ele se isolara. A leoa da Grifinória não teve medo de encarar a serpente da Sonserina e desse inesperado amor nasceu uma linda menina que hoje é umas das razões da minha vida.

As marcas da vida no rosto de Severo tornaram-se suaves com o fim do discurso de Mary. Os olhos da babá foram ao encontro de Serena que brincava em meio às outras crianças. Aquela mulher realmente o amava.

-Há quanto tempo? - ele perguntou no impulso.

- Que eu o amo? Desde que o conheci no Torneio Tribuxo.

-A senhorita, a senhorita participou do Torneio Tribuxo? - surpresa outra vez.

Mary riu.

- Sim – outro gole do suco – Se pergunta por que uma inglesa foi estudar na França? Meus pais sempre foram muito esnobes e nunca acharam Hogwarts aristocrática o suficiente, tipo Lúcio Malfoy, porém sem magia das trevas e coragem o suficiente para seguir Voldemort. É óbvio que meu emprego atual é um desgosto para eles, mas gosto do que faço, melhor, amo!

- Então é por isso que não recebe cartas nem visitas?

Ela afirmou balançando a cabeça.

- Sou a ovelha negra dos quatro filhos, ou melhor, ovelha branca; por que tudo que é negro tem de ser associado a algo ruim? - terminou de beber o suco - Depois que me formei eu ainda trabalhei em alguns colégios na França e encontrei minha paixão entre os pequeninos, é deles que eu gosto. Voltei para Grã-Bretanha com o intuito de fazer faculdade e aceitei a oferta de Hermione porque precisava de um trocado para pagar as dívidas. - Mary terminou.

-Mas então...

- Não, não. Eu não fui trabalhar para vocês por sua causa. Eu realmente não sabia quem era o famoso esposo de Hermione Prince _Snape_ Granger.

Severo riu ao ouvi-la enfatizar o segundo sobrenome de Hermione

- Sim, eu fui lerda ao não perceber, mas... – ela encolheu os ombros – é a mais pura verdade. Eu estava dura e precisava de grana, li o anúncio no Profeta e quis tentar a sorte.

- Então nós somos tudo o que você tem?

- A verdade? Sim. Tenho alguns amigos que ainda encontro de vez em quando, mas família...acabou.

Severo ficou abismado com a história de Mary, nunca imaginou que por trás daquele rosto sempre comedido e alegre havia alguém com uma vida tão sofrida.

- A senhorita realmente tem uma história bem próxima a de alguém que conheço.

- Sim, pena que o final não será tão feliz.

Um flerte, aquilo havia sido um flerte.

- Ainda não chegou ao fim Mary.

A mulher gostou de ouvir seu nome nos lábios de Severo.

- Você é nova e ainda tem muito que viver. Não condene seu futuro baseada em fracassos do seu presente – pegou a mão dela – Um dia encontrará alguém que a ame da forma que merece.

- Eu não quero encontrar ninguém que me ame além de você Severo.

A declaração o fez suar frio, afastou sua mão da dela e o constrangimento fez os dois se calarem por instantes

- Senhorita...

- Por favor, não me prometa nada. Não quero promessas, quero seu amor. Se não é isso que pode me dar eu contento-me em viver perto de você e de Serena.

Severo ia tentar argumentar quando sua filha chegou sendo guiada por um monitor. A garota estava descabelada.

- Brincou muito minha filha?

- Sim, papai. Olha o que eu ganhei - ela falou mostrando um pequeno urso em sua mão.

- Que lindo Serena, deixa eu guardar. - Mary pediu e aceitou o urso da menina.

- Está cansada? Vamos para casa? Seu cabelo está todo para cima – ele brincou passando a mão nos fios rebeldes da filha.

- Como os da mamãe, não é?

Severo abaixou-se para pegá-la.

- Sim, como os da mamãe – ele respondeu olhando para Mary e acomodando a filha no colo.

oooOOoooOOooo

Ao chegar ao estacionamento Mary ajudou Severo a colocar a dorminhoca Serena na cadeira antes de sentar ao lado dele.

Ao entrar no carro os olhos negros do homem a aguardavam.

- Senhorita, eu...eu não sei o que falar.

- Não precisa falar nada, não me obrigou a dizer nada, fui eu quem quis declarar a verdade.

- Mas, é que me sinto tão mal...

Mary o silenciou com um toque.

- Eu soube que era você assim que o conheci, mas isso nunca me deu esperanças de que eu seria sua. Não sou criança Severo, sou uma mulher. - O dedo de Mary que tinha cortado a fala dele escorregou parando no queixo do homem, ela aproximou-se e num roçar o beijou, sem desviar o olhar. Afastou-se um pouco e esperou a reação.

Quanto amor havia naquela mulher, Severo pode sentir apenas com aquele ínfimo toque.

- Vamos para casa, nossa dorminhoca aí atrás ainda precisa de um banho e janta. - Ele declarou respondendo do seu jeito à Mary que não condenaria a ação dela.

Mary sorriu e colocou o cinto de segurança, ficou feliz em ouvir o 'nossa'. Não alimentaria esperanças, viveria um dia após o outro e quem sabe uma surpresa agradável acontecesse?

Severo deu partida no carro pensando que sua vida poderia ter um rumo diferente. O amor por Hermione seria eterno, ninguém mais ouviria de sua boca o significado das margaridas de pétalas brancas, mas como a própria tinha dito no sonho, ele tinha direito a felicidade.

oooOOoooOOooo

**N/A: Chegou ao fim essa minha primeira investida no mundo OC. Espero seus comentários. Preferi não decretar nada, já que devido ao amor de Snape para com Hermione *-* ficaria difícil um final 'e viveram felizes para sempre'. Mary está disposta a tentar e Severo a ceder, quem sabe? Penso que talvez role algo, um gostar comedido da parte dele e um amor incondicional e sem cobranças da parte dela; afinal SS&HG foreveRRRRRR...lok...rs...Obrigada àqueles que leram, mas preferiram ficar no anonimato e um SUPER obrigada àqueles que leram e deixaram reviews!!!, pois vocês e suas opiniões ajudam e MUITO na hora de escrever. **

**Bjoks para Eris, Shey Snape *-* [ é sempre bom te ver por aqui], Afrodite ^-^[Xeru loira!], Lilian Granger (*.*) [gosto muito dos seus coments], J.P. Malfoy e Coraline D. Snape. Gente eu preciso falar dessa última pessoinha. Menina que msg linda a que me enviou! Eu NUNCA pensei que um dia teria um retorno desse nível, sério! Dinha emocionada com o seu querer bem para com as minhas histórias, ou melhor, surtos! Smack para vc!**

**Até próxima fanfic e sorry pelos erros;***


End file.
